


Nightmares

by orphan_account



Series: Pietro/Clint r ma babus [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, still in denial over the event that must not be named
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're on a mission when it happens, locked securely in a safe house waiting for the rest of "The Avengers" to get their asses into gear.<br/>((or: Where Pietro has a nightmare))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

They're on a mission when it happens, locked securely in a safe house on the edge of town, waiting for the rest of "The Avengers" to get their asses into gear. 

He, Pietro, Steve, Natasha, Tony, Bruce and Wanda have somehow all ended in the same room, all squashed together because this house only has three rooms and nobody wants to sleep in the same room as Fury or their creepy hosts.

He sets his bed up next to Nat's, across the room from Pietro's (not that he notices that) before he undresses and lays down on the sick smelling blanket. 

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Pietro watching him, as Clint has caught him doing often enough, so he thinks nothing of it, simply twisting his head and falling asleep almost instantly. It's been one hell of a day after all.

 

It’s the screaming that makes him jerk awake. Screaming coming from the other side of the room like somebodies being murdered (he knows the sound all too well.)

Apparently, well, according to Nat, who was the only one to answer his questioning look, Pietro had been whimpering and making pitiful noises as he twitched and tossed and turned all night.

And Clint had laid asleep, on his side in his own bed across the room simply because he was a tired asshole (and wasn't that a lovely image.) And in that second he wanted nothing more than to climb into the bed and hold the boy, calm him, soothe him. But he knew how these things worked, how restricting it could feel to wake from night terrors with someones arms locked around you like that. 

So he stayed in his own bed, although it was impossible to fall asleep.

Pietro let out another pitiful whimper, face scrunched up in distress.

Clint moved, sitting up, ready to help the boy because he knew what was coming. The noise died down.

Wanda sat up as well, and although it was dark in the room Clint could clearly see the tears running down her cheeks. Whatever they had encountered earlier while the others were fighting must have really messed them up. Both of them, so much so that they didn't even seem like much comfort to one another anymore. 

“Are you okay?” Stupid question.

Wanda shrugged, curling up into herself a bit more. “I don’t know.”

Clint turned back to Pietro, watching him clutch his bedding so tightly his knuckles turned white.

The boy let out another pained whine, long and drawn out, ending with a gasp.

It was silent for a moment, but Clint knew it was coming.

Pietro’s eyes flew open and the boy pushed himself up, screaming loudly, looking about the room trying to figure out where he was and what was going on.

And by then Clint had had just about enough, and bolted across the room, kneeling in front of the boy, reaching out to take his hand.

“Pietro! Pietro calm down! It’s me, it’s Clint. Pietro you’re okay. You’re safe.” The blonde repeated over and over again until the panic and fear in Pietro’s eyes slowly faded and he was left sitting on his bed, covered in sweat, heart beating frantically and slightly out breath.

Clint let him pant for a few seconds, let him settle.

“You okay?” He asked. Stupid question.

Pietro glanced around the room, the others in their own makeshift beds were all awake and staring.

Pietro’s face went red as he nodded.

“Everyone back to sleep.” Steve called out in what everyone called his leader voice . “Nothing to see here.”

Pietro brought his knees up to his chest and rested his forehead on them, ashamed.

“M’sorry.” He muttered.

Clint gave him a weak smile and put his hand on Pietro’s head, petting his damp hair.

“It’s alright. It’ll get better. You want some water?”

Pietro nodded and went to move, before pausing.

His face went white and eyes wide.

“Fuck.” He muttered, pushing himself upright and dashing at "speedster speed" to the bathroom.

Clint followed behind, knowing what was happening.

He grabbed water bottle before knocking on the toilet door.

“Can I come in?”

The door opened a fraction, Pietro having nudged it open with his foot.

He was curled up pathetically around the toilet bowl, face white and panting hard again.

“Here you go.” Clint handed him the water.

Pietro took it gratefully, using the first half to gargle and swirl around his mouth then spit into the toilet to get rid of the taste of bile.

"This is so disgusting." He muttered more to himself than to Clint, but still smiled when Clint laughed.

“Totally.” Clint replied.

“Yeah well, jokes on you, bird brain, you're the one voluntarily taking care of me.” He muttered.

“Shut up motor-mouth, lets get you back to bed, finish your water and brush your teeth then we can go.”

Pietro rolled his eyes but accepted Clint's out stretched hand to help him off the floor.

He splashed water over his face, brushed his teeth and drank more water.

“Ready?”

The younger nodded, actually allowing Clint to tug him back to bed as if he was five years old.

His messed up and sweaty sheets had been removed and replaced with some newer (although no less smelly) ones.

Pietro gave a weak smile over at Wanda, knowing it would have been her that fixed the bed. Clint smiled seeing it. Wanda was a good sister.

“In you get.” the blonde pushed gently.

“I don’t really feel like sleeping.” Pietro admitted.

“Still feel like you’re about to bust out of your skin?”

“And I can’t breathe and my heart rate is going to rocket so fast I’m going to have a heart attack and-”

Clint put a hand over his mouth, to silence the boy.

“Shut it.” He said firmly. “Just breathe and lie down.”

Pietro sighed and did as he was told, laying down on his back, staring up at the roof.

Clint lifted the blankets and slid in next to him.

“What are you doing?” The younger frowned.

“You don’t want to sleep and neither do I, it’s easier to talk when we’re next to each other instead of across the room.”

Pietro nodded. “I guess.”

Clint gave a small amused huff.

“It’s going to be alright. You will get better. It’s just going to take time.”

“I know.” Pietro agreed. “But I want to be better now.”

Clint gave him a sad look. “Yeah.” He agreed.

“Do you still have nightmares?”

The blonde nodded.

“Not as much, but they're still there most nights.”

Pietro rolled onto his side, facing Clint.

“What about?”

“Death, war.” The blonde shrugged. “I've seen some shit that messed me up, strikes when you're most vulnerable I guess.”

Pietro gave a small snort of agreement.

“What are yours about?.”

“The bomb. My parents. Fighting. The experiments."

Clint closed his eyes at that.

“Yeah. It looked horrible in the footage we found.”

“It was, needles, knives, cutting...”

“Pietro.” Clint’s voice was firm. “Don’t do that to yourself. Not now, not when you feel like this. Put it in the box and you can work through it tomorrow.”

Pietro closed his eyes and nodded. “Sorry.”

“No worries. Just shut it. You'll get through this.”

“I always do.” Pietro agreed.

 

***

 

When morning came, Steve and Wanda shepherd the others out of the room to give Pietro and Clint some privacy.

Sometime during the small hours of the morning they’d fallen asleep, Pietro curled on his side, face buried in Clint’s chest with the older man wrapped around him protectively.

Pulling the blanket up a little higher, Wanda tucked them in and smiled.

Maybe tonight will be the night her brother's nightmares end.

**Author's Note:**

> Gimme comments pls


End file.
